


Fight or Flight

by magneticdice



Series: A Dribble Here, A Drabble There [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian - Freeform, M/M, Svetlana - Freeform, Terry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is a terrible Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

** Fight or Flight **

Mickey was a Milkovich, and Milkoviches didn’t run from trouble… Terry had taught them all to face shit head-on: don’t back down from a fight; don’t let anyone fuck with you. Got a problem? Nothing a little violence can’t fix. That was the Milkovich way.

Except Mickey was a  _ terrible  _ Milkovich according to Terry. Mickey was a faggot, “a God-damned AIDS monkey,” as his dad had so eloquently put it. Even after Terry went back to prison, he still called Mickey’s wife on a weekly basis, checking up, asking about the family, and didn’t pass up the chance to talk shit about his ungrateful, undeserving children.

As Mickey sat in the kitchen, listening to the shouts that he could hear from the receiver Svetlana had pressed against her ear, he couldn’t help but agree. He was a shitty Milkovich. He loved a man, had no respect for his father, couldn’t keep his family safe (not Mandy, nor the girls at the Alibi), and ran at the first sign of trouble.

Instead of reacting the way he was taught to‒the way he  _ should  _ react if he was a “real” man, according to Terry‒Mickey chose to run. He ran when Kash walked in on him and Ian, he pussied out when it was time to kill Frank, and he didn’t fight for Ian when the redhead decided to fuck off to the army...

Mickey was a chicken. When it came down to fight or flight, he chose flight. Except for one time: when he finally came out to everyone in order to keep Ian… because  _ Ian  _ loved everything about Mickey. He loved all the things Terry hated. He loved Mickey, and Mickey loved Ian, and he was never going to run again.  

He pushed the chair back and got up suddenly, startling his wife. He forced all thought of his father out of his mind, and took a glass of water to the redhead sleeping in his bed, even though he knew Ian wouldn’t drink it… because Mickey was going to fight, no matter what.

 


End file.
